I hate roses
by Bloody Hearts
Summary: Meet Rosalie, Mexie and Pheonix. Tributes in the 73th Hunger Games. This games are different and will let the capitol see through heartbreak, horror and betrayal. And may the odds be ever in your favor.


**_Hello. Well I´ve had this idea in my head for a while and now It comes here. Remember, R&R! Please say what you think of this fanfiction, and do you think I should continue it? Marry Christmas!_**

* * *

**_The 73th Anual Hunger Games. _**

**_Rosalie Pov._**

A smack was heard as my chin flew to the side. Blood exploded at the side of my mouth and the metal taste filled my mouth. I gripped the now bruised chin and glared at the man before me. How he even could call himself a brother of mine was a wonder. He seriously thought I don´t burn with a passioned hate for him. He thought I _loved_ him.  
"I am the suprior here in this house, remember? _Daddy and mommie_ left this world with me in charge. You´re just a pathetic little girl that..."

I stopped listening as he, as always, just had to fill in with the I-am-better-than-you-so-shut-up-speech. He always did this. Trying to make me feel bad. Feel hurt. Unwanted. Unloveable. But I knew better than to actually listen to him. I wouldn´t give him that pleasure.

I glanced around the room, searching for an escape. The door to the other part of the house, no. Isaac was standing right beside it. The door that led to the outside, no. Isaac would get me in a heartbeat. Something caught my glance. The window! The freaking window was open! I grinned but hid it quickly. I changed my stance so that I could easy jump out of the damn window. Well easy and easy... I looked over at Isaac, his blonde hair shining, his blue eyes dark and his arms were relaxed at his sides. He was leaning against the door like everything were dandy in this world. The world we were calling Panem.  
This was a perfect moment. He was relaxed and calm, not thinking I could escape the beating that would come soon. So wrong he was to assume things.  
Just as he ruffled his short hair I took a shot. I flew over the table that stood in my way, up on the kitchen bench and out in the pouring rain. As I landed I knew that the time were small, so I pushed my legs and ran, grabbing my axe on the way. I felt my jacket fly against the wind that flashed against it.

I heard him roar with anger, and that made me run faster towards my goal. I didn´t know where my goal was but somewhere I sure was going. I was so glad I could run fast and climb through these gardens without being seen. If somebody saw me they would tell Isaac and I would be so freaking screwed. I would get broken ribs for sure this time.

I saw the lovely woods before me and slipped in naturally before anyone could see me. Being in the woods before work were forbidden, but this day would nobody work early because it was such a _special special_ day. But yea forbidden.. so I pretty much deserved a beating. Not a beating like the ones my brother made, but those beatings with a whip. A beating, a fight between death and life.  
Life. I sighed.  
Such a confusing word don´t you think? Mother told me when I was little that my life were the most precious thing in the world. Bullshit if you ask me. No one would care for me if I got reaped. Or murdered. Or raped. The last word tasted like dirt in my mouth. Just as I felt the memories begin to hit me I thought of what was going to come. This day weren´t like any normal day where we would get up, go to work, come home, and crave for the food we didn´t have.  
This day were _special_.  
This day were the day of the reaping.

Every year a reaping is to be held to choose a _lucky_ young man and woman to be a part of a game where only one comes out of twenty-four. It´s called the Hunger Games. Lovely isn´t it? And why are this game to be hold you may ask? Because the President himself is a sadistic little bastard that deserves to die. To reap tributes from 12 years old to 18 years, send them into training, and then put them into an arena to kill each other until one final tribute stands is quite barbaric don´t you think?  
The tribute will be crowned a victor and get to live a happy life in their own district. But with the guilt of the dead tributes that died in that arena. Tributes.. Yea right, more like pigs getting ready for slaughter. I rolled my eyes.

I wonder how it must feel for those victors that live now with the horror and the guilt. I sometimes sneak out at night and when I am out here, I often go to the Victor´s Village... Okay I would sneak over there. It is often protected with peacekeepers - they´re like guards from hell - but they are so easy to sneak around It was laughable.  
Anyway when I sneak over to the Victor´s Village at night, I hear them. The screams. Johanna Masons screams to be exact. Everyone think of Johanna as, well, a bitch, but they don´t _know. _They don´t know that the screams are filled with pain, and the words that are screamed are usually about her famiy. Her family were killed a year ago and I suspect it wasn´t an accident.. I mean, the victor´s family get protection after they have been crowned. Even there, the victors are in a prison with guards around them.  
So maybe being a victor wasn´t as great as everyone thought. And this_ lucky_ day were the day of the reaping.

A bell was heard. The familiar bell that confirmed that this day was the day from hell. The bell that confirmed my thoughts. Well I hope the odds are _ever_ in my favour.

I sighed as I sneaked out of the woods, slipped out of them almost too easy and into the crowded gate. Crowded with crying, sobbing parents and devasted and terrified children. Many of them had tears slipping down their cheeks, but I wouldn´t let my fall. No way they would see me in that condition.  
I smirked as I walked forward, hiding my fear and horror. I knew I looked like a rich spoiled girl that didn´t give a rats about anyone but myself. With my long mahogany hair, my blue eyes, my pale complexion. But it was my outfit that ruined the spoiled girl picture. I had my brown working jeans, a grey blouse and my long brown skin jacket with my boots. I looked like an ordinary cocky girl. Just like I wanted.

Everything went in a daze as the peacekeepers took my blood, sending a small amount of pain up my arm. I walked toward the usually part where the girls stood but as I passed the boys section I saw Isaac glaring at me. He shoot daggers at me and didn´t even try to cower it up. I gulped and lowered my eyes to the ground. If i weren´t reaped now I sure would get a beating later.  
As I stood in the right section, thoughts began to hit me. What would I do if it was Isaac that was reaped? Of course would I be glad to not live with him, but would I be glad to not have him in my life? No. The answer was clear on that one. So yes, there was one part in my heart where I loved him. But If he was reaped I would live on. I would manage.

"Welcome, welcome darlings!" The clear voice (with a really weird accent) ripped me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see a woman with red sparkeling hair with black streaks in it, long curled red lashes, and a black tight dress from her feet up to her neck with red streaks in it._ Oh, the queen from hell... _I rolled my eyes. Next on the stage I saw five familiar people stand. Mayor Crown with his wife, Amanda Crown, the victor Blight with his wife, Mathilda, and of course the _lovely_ Johanna Mason. Both Blight and Johanna were glaring at the reddish capitol girl. The mayor and his wife smiled happily, but I saw disgust behind their lovely smiles and Blight´s wife stared into the ground. She looked like she was going to cry.

"Now. We have a very special film for you, brought all the way from the splendid and generous capitol! Let´s watch shall we?" _Hit you in your fucking face, shall I_? Urgh. I think sorry for the ones that would get reaped. Who would want to spend time with_ that_?  
The film was over quickly and now there was an tense silence. Nobody wants to be the next pigto be perpared for slaughter.  
"Well ladies first." The devil woman walked over to the glass ball and put her sickly pale hand into it. I smirked, had to keep up the act you know. Her hand made alittle dance before she gripped a note. She smiled hugely as she stood in front of us. She cleared her voice before she spoke with a high voice.

"Rosalie Snow."

_You got to be kidding me. _I fighted the terror and the sarcastic groan that wanted to escape as I began to walk up into the stage. I didn´t need to show emotions right now. I can freak later. As I got up I saw that a few children were crying, some with horror, some with relief. But I only saw one. Isaac. His mouth were hanging open as he stared at me, mumbeling the word no. Well brother, you better belive this because I am going into that damn arena. I am going to be the pig.

The red haired woman gave me a smile, and she smelled like roses. I hate roses. She put me infront of the microphone and said loud:  
"Go on Rosalie. Say something to them."  
I gave her a smirk and held that smirk as I looked over the filled crowd. "May the odds be_ ever_ in my favour."  
People cried out as they heard that sentence but I just chuckled. The red haired woman smiled hugely, compleatly obivous to the chaos I created.  
"Well then. Now for the boys." She jumped away - yes jumped - to the boys ball. She didn´t dnace with her hand this time, she just picked out a not and danced back.  
"William Zeel."  
Fuck, I know him. He´s only fucking twelve. I mean come on! I can´t kill him! He´s innocent. He´s pure. He´s...

"I VOULENTER!"

You have to be kidding me. I felt my eyes become small at the familiar voice. I hated this boy so much. Was he crazy?! He was going to get us both killed. He just loved to torture me didn´t he? Put himself into that arena where only one comes out. And he knows I love him. So he will just use that against me. Great.  
I saw his hair shine from the rain that was plastered in it, his eyes looked at the ground as he walked forward, with proudness. Why are you walking like that?! Like you´re proud! You just sent us both into that damned arena! I wanted to scream at him so much right now.

He walked up to the stage to join me and the pixie beside me. She looked all too pleased to be standing next to him.  
"Well, well.. A voulenter.. Isn´t this exciting? What´s your name handsome?" He win´t be so handsome when I snap my fist into his face..  
He cleared his throat.  
"Scorpious Flix."  
His eyes shot up.  
And me? I stared into the ice blue eyes of my ex fiance.


End file.
